Shinra High
by EpicVizard
Summary: Cloud Strife is the typical cool guy, but melts instantly when he sees Tifa Lockhart, his childhood friend/crush, now a dedicated nerd. What happens to his life now? No one really knows. Multiple Pairings inside! Zack x Aerith, Vincent x Yuffie, Cissnei x Genesis! Also, special appearances by Angeal, Lazard, Hojo, and more inside! My first highschool fic. UNDER REVISION
1. I: Cloud

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FFVII OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. COPYRIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX AND ALL RELATED OWNERS.**

* * *

The alarm rang and Cloud lazily pressed the damned clock off. He didn't want to be late in the first day of the new year... And land himself a detention seat after getting dragged there by the Turks, again. He hated those guys, lap dogs of the school, acting high and mighty as members of the school's Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department.

A new year, a new day, and a new chance to get a detention seat.

Reluctantly, he took a shower, dressed,ate breakfast, and left his very comfortable condominium.

As he was walking down the road, he was thinking of how the prospects of the new year looked very grim, how he loved his own condo unit and especially his own bed. He hated thinking of his fan girls-

She Wolves, they called themselves- who chase him around like dogs attracted to the smell of steak-like wolves that stalk injured prey using the smell of blood.

If only he was actually a wolf.

He loved their fierceness, bravery, and intimidation. He loved the smell of their fur and the feeling of their bodies beside his(he owned one in his country house) and loved(and envied) how they can be quite social but maintained their lives of solitude. He especially loved the legendary wolf Fenrir, who was sighted a long time ago, to aid the Cetra in defeating the Calamity From The Skies. He even named his own customized bike after it.

Speaking of wolves being social...

He remembered his group of friends: Zack Fair, his spiky-haired, loud best friend, fellow wolf enthusiast(although he liked Fenrir's wolf buddy Garmr better), and kendo club sparring partner. Aerith Gainsborough, his crush/secret love, the authority of girliness including flowers, dresses, and make-up. Yuffie Kisaragi, a similar girl in terms of girliness to Aerith, but more tomboyish and obsessed with ninjas, tennis balls, and crystal balls. Cissnei (Cloud never bothered to ask her surname) was the most reserved out of all the girls, but still having a certain fondness for shuriken and spy movies, and is,in Cloud's opinion, the most sensible member of the Turks. Lastly, there was Vincent Valentine, the stoic, silent former Turk that only spoke in important matters, but is obsessed with guns and vampire fiction(though not _Twilight_).

He was lost in the train of thought, lost in the desire to see his friends again...

"WHAT!"

He bumped into the girl outside the school gate, and he did not believe who he saw.

It was Tifa, his childhood friend/crush, and he was staring at her like she was a sardine can that dropped from a Junon AirLimo.

She was nerdy, but she was HOT.

She wore the female uniform of his school, consisting of a white polo, a mini-skirt (_it had to be mini, Cloud thought)_, and had a pair of square glasses on.

But what struck him so much was her very-oh-so-noticeable bust that made him feel oh-so-guilty.

He had to admit to himself that this was the best thing he's ever seen in his entire teenage life.

But as fate would have it, all his friends had to see him gaping at a girl.

Everyone was there just a few meters away, yet Cloud could see the uniforms they wore and their smiles plastered on their faces. He pointed to each one of them in turn(introducing his friends unconsciously to Tifa): Zack, with his spiky black hair and right arm secretly groping for Aerith's mousy brown one dangling on her pretty face,Yuffie, her trademark bangs, cocky expression, annoyingly loud voice, and short stature contrasting with Vincent's long locks, calm look, deep voice, and tall height, and Cissnei, her reddish-brown hair gently flowing to her shoulders.

"Woohoo! Ol' Spikey's now all grown up," Zack teased the incoherent guy incessantly.

"I didn't know that you actually had hormones" Vincent stated plainly.

Cloud snapped out of his trance and glared at his normally silent friend. Everyone noticed this too and suddenly directed the mockery to Vincent instead.

"Didn't know you could actually speak, bro" Zack jeered as all the girls, even Tifa, were laughing the living daylights out of him.

"I _didn't _know that YOU actually had hormones" Cloud rebutted.

"Hn. So annoying today, are you?" Vincent replied.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of the homeroom period. The seven students rushed to their classroom and found their teacher, Mr. Barrett Wallace giving his daily morning "greeting"-that is to say, a daily serving of nonsensical trash talk and complaints of how rude the kids were rude-no questions asked there. He didn't notice the group entering, until Cloud's fan girls screamed so loudly, Professor Wallace's robotic hand started going haywire and threw random objects to the students.

"DAMN YOU STUDENTS! Scram now and get to your f*ckin classes!" The teacher bellowed as the bell rang. "Strife! See me after class!" He shouted to the retreating friends.

Cloud groaned. "Just great. Another first day, another first detention!"

"It's already five years, and the streak's still going strong, eh?" Zack inquired.

"Oh yeah, what classes do you have?" Cissnei interrupted, preventing a possible scuffle.

"Let's see... Science under Hojo, HE under Mrs. G(Aerith smiled), English under Sir Gast, Social Studies with Dio, Chinese with Yuffie's old man, and Math with Sir Reeve. We all have the same classes!" Zack finished happily.

"I'm so worried... Are the teachers ok?" Tifa asked anxiously.

"Let's see... Hojo is a maniac, my mom's very nice, Reeve is just suave, Sir Gast is what you'd call a modern day Shakespeare, Dio's a bit of a nutter, and Yuffie's old man is so... Chinese" Aerith enumerated.

"Hah, your mom's the best, 'Rith! I see where you got the amazing talent of baking heavenly cookies" Zack announced proudly, making Aerith blush.

"They're pretty sweet around each other if you ask me" Yuffie whispered to Tifa about Zack and Aerith's blossoming romance.

"Stay with me in case something happens, Tifa" Cloud offered to everyone's shock, but it was quickly silenced with a menacing, protective glare.

"Sure Cloud" Tifa accepted, having forgiven Cloud for the staring incident a while ago, as they walked to the science lab for their first Hojo lesson.

And so begins the first day at Shinra High.


	2. II: Tifa

**A/N: I will start switching POVs from this chapter onwards: the order will be Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Vincent/Cissnei, Guest Character, and third person omniscient. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FFVII OR ANY OF ITS GO TO SQUARE ENIX AND ALL RELATED OWNERS. THANKS TO NOBUO UEMATSU FOR THE AWESOME MUSIC AND ALL THE READERS WHO READ AND REVIEWED.**

* * *

Cloud was a weirdo.

Tifa thought that Cloud was strange, staring at her like that and ogling her on her very first day at Shinra. She thought that she wasn't well-endowed and definitely one person not deserving of attention. For that, she thanked her newfound friends for sticking with her even if she's a nerd and her hobbies are boxing, anime, and researching about really cute boys.

Like Cloud.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ Tifa shook her head, snapping out from one of her daily morning fantasies as she walked beside Cloud to attend her Chemistry class under Professor Hojo. Zack kept ranting "psychotic" as they trudged to the Science Lab, seeing people and the teacher already there.

Hojo certainly fitted the description very well. His hair was tied into a long ponytail and his face was full of wrinkles and creases. However, what bothered Tifa most was that his eyes had a maniacal, real perverted look and there was an insane smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning my dear subjects! Shall we explore the depths of Science together?" He asked condescendingly. Everyone groaned and the harrowing science lesson began- he made atoms and molecules seem terrifying...

"Now, there is a fourth state of matter-and much as I hate to admit it, it's the Lifestream. Personally I think that it's all magic and nonsense, but what could I do? The state of the science we live in!" He hollered among the mostly-sleeping students. He continued, "The Lifestream is the blood of the Planet, therefore it is neither in a gaseous or a liquid form. However, it can liquefy into Mako at a pressure of 1 million kPa, and solidify at 5 million into a natural Materia."

He wrote the equations in the board as Zack's head drooped down, flopping and leaving drool marks in his desk like most of the class.

Tifa was lucky to survive the lecture at all when the bell rang. The sleeping students hastily woke up, but among her friends, only Aerith and Cissnei managed to pull themselves together-they had to bite their lips continuously so that they bled after class. Zack, who slept during the lesson, shot Aerith an amused smile and Cloud smirked strangely.

However, a battle was raging in Tifa's mind between the two opposing sides of herself:

_Zack was totally right about Hojo- at least Cloud's not like- what the hell am I thinking?_

_Damn right that he isn't like that lunatic!_

_What the hell? Why do I think this way? Cloud's a weirdo!_

_A really hot weirdo, miss!_

_That's not the point! Why do you think like that?_

_You're referring to me as "you" Heck, we're two aspects of the same person, Lockhart! Tell me that you don't want to at least touch his fine-toned muscles!_

_What are you talking about? You're such a pervert!_

_Ah, correction: We are perverts. _

_The way he stared at me was so strange!_

_Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!_

_I'm not a pervert like you, you other half of me! _

_Tell that to yourself once the- oh shit! HE class is ending!_

_W-what the h-h-hell?_

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!

HE class ended as all the students got up from their seats. Aerith was talking to her mom, who motioned the group to come to her.

"Hello, Ms. Gainsborough! Sorry I spaced out during class time." Tifa apologized.

"No no, it's ok. Although, answer my question: Did you have an internal battle while I was having discussion?" Ms. G asked the new girl.

"W-what? How did you know that, Professor?"

"Ah, I just know. Let me guess: is this about a particular boy?"

"N-n-n-no ma'am! My mind just flew off during class.."

"Mom, stop that! You're scaring her!"

"Aerith honey, don't you like a particular boy as well?" Ms. G said, making Aerith blush.

Just then, said pair of boys and Cissnei went to where Tifa, Aerith, and Ms. G were standing.

"Hey Aerith!" Zack called while putting an arm over her shoulders, "Look at Genesis!"

Departing from the classroom quickly, the group saw a gang in the hallway surrounding a red-haired guy and a girl. "That's the gang they call the Triad" Cissnei explained, "the black-haired guy is Angeal, Zack's senior and mentor-ish figure, the silver-haired dude is Sephiroth, Cloud's lifelong rival in anything: kendo, basketball, number of fan girls, number of run-ins with the Turks, and so on. The red-haired guy is Genesis, a poet and a fanboy of LOVELESS, and Sephiroth's rival in tennis, fascination about black-winged angels, and chief rival for the title of Shinra's "Most Hottest Playboy"- what the hell is he up to now?

Genesis knocked the girl out cold with a kiss to her lips. Turning to Zack's group, he smirked victoriously as Sephiroth stepped forward.

"Cloud Strife, as you know, our scores in our competitions are evenly matched since both of us won 1000 times. Therefore, I hereby challenge you to a triple competition- a one-on-one basketball match, a skateboarding race throughout the campus, and a kendo duel using a couple of swords I nicked from home. Will you, my dear rival, accept my offer and see once and for all who is better between us?" He asked Cloud, taunting him. "I've never heard you talk so much once in my life, Sephy, and this time I'll do you good!" Cloud snarled, refusing to back down.

However, Angeal spoke up and said, "Since this is going to be possibly the school's most watched event in a long time" Tifa giggled at that "Why not have a maiden as a prize?"

The giggling died down.

"Hmmm,interesting. Since I won our last bicycle race, therefore I will chose the maiden that will be the prize." Sephiroth stated. Thinking hard, he finally said, "I choose the dark-haired woman beside you. Tifa is it not?" He asked?

Cloud's eyes blazed with anger. "Don't drag her into this!" He yelled at Sephiroth.

The silver-haired man responded, "Ooooh. Scared, Cloud?"

"You wish! I'm really gonna kick your ass this tine!"

Genesis spoke up, "My my. I guess we have a real war in our hands now. Shall we do the same, Zack?"

"Get your game on, poet moron!"

"Fine. I choose your lovely friend Aerith!"

"Why you little Shakes-ass crap-!"

Angeal silenced his friends, "Enough! Let's go" and thus they left.

The break ended, and all five friends hurried into class.

_Isn't this sweet? Cloud's fighting for us!_

_Shut up, other half!_

_Why Cloud, oh WHY?_

She refused to talk to Cloud after that.


	3. III: Zack

**A/N: Thank you all for reading the story so far! I know I sound crazy, but but I hope I portrayed Tifa's mind right- I took inspiration from Inner Sakura, if you watch Naruto. I'm sorry to all those who may get offended by how I treated Aerith and Tifa! Please don't think that I hate girls-I needed a bit of spice to liven an otherwise boring story.**

**Disclaimer:I strictly do not own FFVII or any of its affiliates. Special thanks to all those who read and reviewed!**

Some 5 days later..

Zack and Cloud trained hard and long for their respective matches with Genesis. Zack and "Mr. LOVELESS" have a long rivalry that is in every way comparable to Cloud and Sephiroth's, though they did not hate each other like how the blonde and the silver-haired guy did. No, Zack and Genesis' rivalry was more friendly- or let's just say there's no death attempts or life-altering injuries involved.

Zack jogged up the cliffs of the Midgar Wasteland with Cloud. Both boys were already muscular and fit, honed through countless hours of exercise and physical conditioning, plus the Mako that runs through their veins (a last resort, as both boys had the Geostigma disease to an extent that vaccines don't work) enabled them to be much stronger than ordinary kids- they were able to bend steel bars with ease.

However, Sephiroth and Genesis were still a notch above them.

Sephiroth was exposed to the first vaccine for Geostigma while he was in his mother's womb, and instead of weakening him, the disease actually strengthened him-add the Mako required to stabilize the reaction and you've got a super-powered, super-handsome kid. Genesis was exposed in the same procedures as Sephiroth, but the vaccine only slowed down the harmful effects of the disease. Angeal was no better, except that his Geostigma was even slower than Genesis'.

The two boys trained with determination in their minds. Their schooling took the backseat, since their pride was much more important. After reaching the top of the cliff, they skated down the slope, all the way to the Midgar outskirts and to the secret warehouse that Cloud owned. The place was unknown to the rest of the school, and it contained Cloud and Zack's equipment used in their various ventures after school ends.

It was small, run down as always, but it still housed Zack and Cloud's favorite blades that they used for "real-life kendo": Zack's Buster Sword (A black Zanbatou), given by Angeal(he was Zack's only friend that knew about the warehouse) and Cloud's Fusion Sword (A grey European broadsword that had so many cracks, you'd think that they form small swords). The two boys immediately sparred, Zack using his chop-and-batter style while Cloud preferred his parry-and-counter moveset. The two boys fought, images of the women they treasured flashing through their minds. Zack recoiled, prepared to use a power slash as Cloud readied a chop of the same power.

The boys braced for the end (cue in the soundtrack "Let the Battles Begin!) but before their blades collided, a gunshot was heard and Vincent appeared, smirking.

"It's a good thing my gun fires blanks, or else I would have killed you both right now."

"Vincent! How the hell did you find this place?" Zack questioned.

"You forget, Zack and Cloud, that I was a former member of the Turks. Although I have to say, this warehouse of yours looks ready to witness a good romantic scene" Vincent replied coolly.

"Definitely right-what the hell?" Zack stuttered amongst Cloud's raucous laughter.

However, both of the boys straightened themselves, silent understanding passing between them.

_I'm not letting Aerith get harmed by some guy! It's because I... I... Have to agree with Vincent for once._

Finishing their "friendly kendo spar", Zack and Cloud, now accompanied by Vincent, went to the basketball court area of the warehouse to shoot some hoops. Eventually, this also turned into a one-on-one match. Both boys could do MBA (Midgar Basketball Association) class moves like finger roll layups, 360 degrees dunks, and marvelous pump fakes, but eventually Cloud staggered and fell unconscious in defeat after Zack nearly broke the backboard with a Mako-enhanced dunk.

_I like Aerith. Yeah. Now I'm really sure of it. Right, mom?_

"Yes, Zack, you do_._" Vincent smiled, turned off his PHS (the voice clip contained bits of Aerith's voice)

"Oh man Vincent, I have an addiction to a certain flower girl" Zack groaned.

"Hn. I meanwhile have an addiction to my certain girl" Vincent replied, to Zack's raised eyebrow.

"Why, Vincent? Did you see any _particular _girls lately?" Zack asked.

"No, it's just that the latest Shinra Sniper Rifle's out. She's one hot baby" the former Turk answered.

"Well Vince, guess I better take Cloud home. Don't you dare tell where this warehouse is to anyone or else I am so gonna kill you." Zack threatened the gun addict.

"If you don't want people to find this place, give it an inconspicuous name" Vincent advised.

"Hey Cloud? What should we call this place?"Zack asked Cloud, who was struggling to get up.

"Valhalla. Sounds like a good name to me." Cloud suggested

"Yeah, me too. Hall of the Slain, nice!" Zack agreed enthusiastically.

With this, the three boys called it a day, and went to Cloud's place for a sleepover.

As Zack laid down on Cloud's guest room, he thought of Aerith. He loved her smile so much, her strange personality quirks (she's afraid of rockets and aircraft), the way she cheers him up when he's sad...

_"Zack?" Aerith called him._

_It was five years ago: Zack, Aerith, Vincent, and Cissnei were just 10-year olds, however, only Zack and Aerith hung out in the park just like normal kids. Today, the park was free and only the two of them were around._

_"Zack, look at all those flowers!" Aerith squealed in delight._

_"Aerith, I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to say that flowers are pretty!"_

_"Fine,but buy me a set of flowers and ask me out like a boyfriend does to his girlfriend!"_

_"Ok then... If you wish" Zack conceded, buying Aerith a bouquet and kneeled down in front of her._

_"Oh my dear Aerith Gainsborough, will you accept my flowers and go out with me?"_

_"Yes Zack! I'd love to go out with you!"_

_"Ok, it's done, so can we stop now?"_

_"You're ruining the moment! But answer me, Zack: will you treat me like a princess in the future even though you have a girlfriend?"_

_...Zack had no answers for her._

Now... _Yes Aerith, I'll be your prince, and I'm sorry I put you through this._ Zack could barely sleep since thoughts of her swam in his mind-until his phone rang.

Ms. Gainsborough.

Zack was in for a long night.


	4. IV: Aerith

**A/N: Thank you all for reading the story so far! I'm a lot more inspired to write this story (no offense to the readers of**_** The Life and Times of Kirigaya Kazuto)**_** since it's a lot closer to real life and I can partly base the gang's exploits on my experiences and things I've seen and heard. I may sound cheesy and all that, but your comments and reviews keep me going:)**

**Disclaimer:I strictly do not own FFVII or any affiliated works. All trademarks, copyrights, and rights go to Square Enix.**

**P.S. Am I making the plotline too obvious? Dunno.**

The following day...

_Why, Zack, Why? Am I just a plaything to you?_ Aerith thought as she tended the flowers in an old church near the park. She and Zack always hung out in this church, and when they were kids, they played on the rocket that crashed into the altar area, but left the shrine of Minerva intact.

Now, Aerith was praying to Minerva or to any other god for Zack to find a way for her and Tifa to get out of the Genesis-Sephiroth-Zack-Cloud agreement. Or if worst comes to worst, that Zack should win his fight and go home with Aerith, since the entire school will honor the outcome of the anticipated challenge.

However, her train of thought was interrupted when Zack himself entered the church, not noticing Aerith, and knelt solemnly in front of the altar, chanting a silent prayer to Chaos to delay Zack's own inevitable fate. However, she snuck up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zack asked, but stopped when he saw who he was talking to.

"Oh Aerith Aerith Aerith! I am so sorry!" Zack wailed as Aerith kicked him on the ground like a rag doll. "You've got to do better than that, mister! Why did you consent to this mess!" She demanded. "Because I wanted to prove myself to you" She suddenly stopped and stared at him.

"You were always looking at other boys, even at Cloud once; I was at the back seat, always watching you and how beautiful you are" Zack told. "I was happy to see you smile, laugh, and when he tried to make a move on you, I got very angry- I felt hopeless that I was forced to stay in the back again, hopeless and jealous that instead of me, **he's **asking you out. I wanted to make you see that I'm not that kid anymore that refuses to look at flowers, the kid that refuses to bow down to you-but I guess after what happened you won't see me that way..."

She just stared at him, then turned away and ran outside, with tears running down the side of her face resembling the downpour of rain.

_Zack... You bastard! Why do you have to care about who asks me out? Heck, who gave you the right to care about me in the first place? I just wanted to be normal like other girls, that enjoy the company of boys- besides, you have a lot of fan girls too. You even dated __**her **__once... Why am I jealous?_

Aerith sat in the swing of the park, howling like the wind and the pouring rain. She did not see anything else except for a dark street, the mist and the dark sky with the periodic flash of lightning.

However, the wind screamed louder, prompting Aerith to walk towards the street-

BOOOOM!

A flash of lightning, and she saw Zack standing in the rain. Then he was gone.

She felt a warm embrace that she knew was Zack's. "I'm so sorry Aerith..."he apologized as she nodded and hugged him tightly. Their faces were growing closer...

BOOOM!

A flash of lightning, and the both of them were gone, leaving only a deserted street suffering from the rain.


	5. V: Vincent

That very same day...

Vincent was walking down to the nearest bookstore, but stopped when he saw three boys: one who was struggling to walk, and the other two holding him up. The scene was so nostalgic, Vincent was unwillingly taken back into the time when he and Zack first met Cloud:

_It was a hot day, just at the end of summer. However, instead of the normal orange color of sunset, the sky had a dark-red hue to it, almost like the color of-_

_"Blood." Zack noticed, nodding to Vincent. The sun blazed a blinding yellow, a fiery aura scorching the two boys just outside the service road connecting Midgar and Kalm. "It seems like someone was killed," Vincent noted, "his blood seems to stain the sky..." Just then, a shadowy figure emerged from the horizon, accompanied by the sound of a motorcycle engine. However, the rider looked no more than thirteen years old, and his face contorted in pain as his bike exploded, throwing him into the air and getting Zack and Vincent clotheslined by the younger boy._

_"OW! What was that for, kid?" Zack groaned._

_"Uhhhh..." The guy mumbled._

_"What's your name, kid?" Zack asked._

_"Cloud. Cloud Strife. That's my name."_

_"Where'd ya come from, Cloud?"_

_"Nibelheim."_

_"You came all the way from Nibelheim? Why the heck did ya leave?"_

_"Personal issues... Ugh!" Cloud winced, doubling over in intense pain. _

_"Vincent! Get the Cerberus and let's escort Cloud to my condo!" Vincent only nodded and immediately rushed to the train station._

"I remember treating Cloud to the Happy Turtle, then having him rehabilitated at my house for a month..."

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!_

_The homeroom bell rang, and all the students rushed to their respective classrooms. Vincent, Cloud, and Zack got there late, only to see a burly teacher with a rasta hair writing his name on the chalk board: Barrett Wallace._

_"G'day there brats! I am Barrett Wallace, your new homeroom adviser, and I will be teaching PE to your runts." He announced, making everyone in the classroom shiver in fear. "It's also not just me who's new, since there's a new guy here. Get in here, kid!" He growled, forcing Cloud to come over and introduce himself hastily. Mr. Wallace pounded his right hand in approval._

_First period began._

_Cloud seemed off-key and distracted. Vincent didn't mind._

_Second period began._

_Same dilemma: Cloud looked preoccupied and emo, something Vincent thought was only his defining trait._

_When the day ended, Vincent changed out of his school uniform into the outfit he usually wore: a black shirt with matching pants, motorcycle gloves, a red scarf resembling a cape, and a similarly colored scarlet bandanna. Cloud and Zack wore identical navy blue turtlenecks, gray camo pants, and black rubber gloves. Now fully dressed, the trio swung on their respective motorcycles: Cerberus, Fenrir, and Garmr when a certain silver-haired guy stood in the way._

_Cloud was shocked to the death._

_"Sephiroth. What the hell are you doing here?" He growled through gritted teeth. It was obvious to Vincent that Cloud hated this Sephiroth in every fiber of his being. He could feel the hatred blazing from Cloud, his fingers curled into fists, shaking uncontrollably and his disdain of the guy before him escaping his lips. "Cloud. I see you've changed." Sephiroth replied amusingly, smiling at Cloud like he was a plaything unworthy of emotion or attention. _

_"Give me back my mother, my honor, and my friend, Sephiroth!" Cloud's voice rose dangerously._

_"Tsskkk, Cloud. Didn't we get through this before? I wasn't involved in that fiasco."_

_"Shut up, bastard! You ruined my life!"_

_"Oh, so is that why you ran away from Nibelheim?"_

_"That's not your fucking business, idiot!"_

_"Tell me, Cloud: are there hot girls here? I sure would like to know" Sephiroth had a perverted undertone, which prompted Cloud to get off his bike and punch the silver-haired guy in the face._

_After the scuffle that subsequently broke out, Vincent had to drag Cloud to his house. He figured that Cloud would be on a reckless, impulsive mood now that this Sephiroth was around him._

_As for Vincent, he tracked this Sephiroth down,also feeling a not-so-friendly connection with Cloud's new enemy..._

_Then he found out the truth between the silver-haired youth and Cloud from Angeal..._

Shaking the memories off, Vincent proceeded to the bookstore and examined the shelves, looking for an edition of _Odinpussy _(the in-universe counterpart of James Bond) when he saw Genesis in the next shelf, fawning over the latest release of LOVELESS.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return," Vincent heard Genesis say.

"A surprise seeing you here, Rhapsodos" Vincent noted to the avid poetry lover.

"Same to you, Valentine" the red-haired youth replied.

"Didn't know you visit this place."

"Ditto. Where's Zack?"

"Dunno, don't care."

"Hah, you're a former Turk! You know these kinds of stuff. "

"Who said I did?"

"Oi, be quiet!" Angeal emerged from behind the counter, holding a pile of books in his hands.

"Angeal, could you take a break off? I wanna find Zack" Genesis pleaded.

"Quiet! Maybe later, since I'm busy upholding my honor over here"

"My friend, do you fly away now-to a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow-no matter where the winds may blow" Genesis mocked, quoting LOVELESS.

Vincent sighed, and then turned and exited the shop. He didn't notice the rain falling hard. Angeal and Genesis followed him to the street, until Genesis ran off after seeing what looked like Zack and Aerith in the rain. However, Vincent only had eyes for a Yuffie drenched in the rain, and scuttled over to help her. He covered her with his cloak, which helped calm down her rapid shivering.

"V-V-V-Vincent! How did you know where I am?" Yuffie stammered through gritted teeth.

"Not hard to spot a midget like you- why are you out here in the rain?" He asked back.

"None of your business, idiot!"

"Hmmm. Let me carry you home then" Vincent rose up, and while covering Yuffie with his cloak, carried her bridal style, making the Wutainese girl blush crimson red.

And so, what Vincent envisioned as a quiet, introspective evening turned out to be a noisy, loud, torturous walk home with a very annoying girl. Still, Vincent smiled.

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to post anything for the past month, since there's a lot of problems at home and school. With all the SAT classes, final exams, prom, year-end parties, and personal stuff in my mind, it's become very hard for me to even think about writing fanfiction (but I won't stop because of you guys). I'm modeling this story of Cloud's after my own personal experiences, and he'll be a reflection of me.**


	6. VI: Cissnei

**A/N: **_**Italics denote Cissnei's thoughts unless used in other character dialogue. Also, I profess that I sadly don't own FFVII or any affiliated games, novels,and/or insanely awesome CGI movies. I'd also say that**__** Shinra Company **__**is a perfect piece to accompany his chapter. All my apologies for long updates!**_

* * *

While the events of the previous chapters are happening, Cissnei was assigned an investigation by Tseng, her superior and head of the Turks. She was to do a background check on Sephiroth, the new student. However, this mission is not the kind that comes to her everyday...

_"You are hereby assigned for this task" Tseng coldly informed Cissnei. "You are to track down the student named Sephiroth Crescent. Follow him, keep tabs on him, and gather information on him. Keep watch on anything suspicious." "Why do we have to follow him? Has he done anything wrong?" Cissnei asked. "It's nothing... Go to work" was all the reply that Tseng gave._

She tracked down her target to an empty alleyway in Sector 6, where she also saw-

"Kadaj! Loz! Yazoo! What the hell are you doing here?" Cissnei whispered, shocked.

"Where's Mother?" Kadaj angrily asked. _He's snappier than usual, _Cissnei thought.

"Why, she's right where she's supposed to be" Sephiroth replied.

"Can I see her?" Loz pleaded.

"Not now, Lot, don't cry" Yazoo rebutted. "But. But aa-"

"Shaddup Yazoo! I'm a damn big boy now, so shaddup!"

"What about that little contest of yours with Spikey?" All three asked Sephiroth.

"That is none of your concern, isn't it, _Turk?"_ Sephiroth smiled knowingly.

_Oh shit! He found me out! _Cissnei hightailed it from there, and with her legs screaming for rest, kicked the dust away with every step.

Arriving in the church in Sector 5, she saw Zack and Aerith- together. Waiting to see whether she's shaken the silver-haired student off, she fell asleep, only to get woken up by Genesis as he whisked her away from some angry silver-haired guy.

"May I ask why Sephy is chasing you?" Genesis inquired the auburn-haired girl.

"None of your business, bard-brain" said girl replied.

"Well well, we don't see such a predicament, don't we, _Agent Shuriken?_"

"I said, none of your business, bard-brain!" Cissnei replied through gritted teeth.

"I'll bet that you tracked down Sephiroth on Tseng's orders, didn't you, Cissnei?"

"... How did you know that?"

"Listen, I know Tseng. His position as Turk leader allows him power to spy on any student within the school, making every action of his suspicious."

"But Sephiroth's dealings seem too shady to even be possible! You're his friend, so stop this!"

"Sephiroth is none of my concern. It's like he'll mess the school up big time."

"Stupid bard-brain! Just go back to your poetry corner and blab off verses where you belong!"

"Ouch. I'm so hurt, Ciss."

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

"Don't leave me like that! I'm bored and have nothing to do, don't you know?"

"Go find someone else to bother, raven-pants."

"Raven pants? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, and shut up, stupid chicken-ass."

"Don't insult the Herald of Minerva! He's handsome, and charming too."

"Charming? Hah, the only thing that will be able to fall in love with you is a crow!"

"Oh I see. "_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_, am I correct?"

"Hmph. Quoting LOVELESS again, I see."

"Perhaps this is the gift that the Goddess shall give you, a heart's desire that she would grant."

Cissnei's world stopped when Genesis leaned close to her, and lightly kissed her in the cheek. Even then, as the rain started falling, her world kept spinning and soon enough, she fainted. Genesis could only smile to himself as he slung her over his back, and carried her into his motorbike.

By then, the rain started falling.

_She's so quiet even when she's sleeping- Angeal snores like a jet engine and Sephiroth mutters 'Reunion' in his sleep. _Genesis only gaped as Cissnei stirred from her sleep. She woke up while they were a few blocks away, but the comfortable atmosphere that was around them collapsed as the two had another argument.

"What the hell? Why did you kiss me like that? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Why, Shuriken-chan, do you think of that kiss in any other way?"

"Such a raven-pants- no wonder your little SOLDIER can't think of anything but prey"

"The eagle swoops down on it's foe" Genesis smirked before lowering his head down to-

BOOOOOM!

Thunder roared overhead, revealing the face of a silver-haired, cat-eyed youth.

"Genesis. Making out with Turks now are you?" Sephiroth greeted.

"Sephiroth. What are you doing here on this fine rainy evening?" Genesis replied in kind.

Cissnei, seeing the distraction, ran away as far as she can from two thirds of the Triad. She did hear something like "I'm the hotter playboy than you,grandpappy" though.

Cissnei kept running.

There seemed to be no end to the long and winding streets, and she cursed herself for falling asleep during her and Genesis' drive. Now she was lost, and the road seemed to stretch to infinity. Aside from the occasional flashes of thunder and the once-in-a lifetime sighting of street signs, she wandered aimlessly until she came back to the church.

However, she did not like what she saw.

There was Zack and Aerith, out in the rain, fighting, but their love for each other shining through the anger and hate that appear on their faces.

Then, Cissnei knew that whatever she had with Zack was over-not that she had that kind of relationship with him anyway. After all, maybe Zack only dated her to try to get over Aerith. She was now in turmoil because of her feelings for both Zack and Genesis.

She thought no more.

She departed, and gave her report to Tseng. This was her job as enforcer of discipline and order in the school, and she will not let her feelings get in the way of it.

"Now, I have a new assignment for you, Agent Shuriken" Tseng informed Cissnei. "You will keep watch over the upcoming competition between Fair, Strife, Rhapsodos, and Crescent. Guarantee that there will be no interference from Valentine, Hewley, Kisaragi, and anyone else. The President expects a good show and those who will disrupt it will be apprehended with brute and decisive force. Do I make myself clear?"

"What about Sephiroth's underlings?"

"Keep them under tight surveillance. Reno and Rude will assist you."

"Oh great. Another task with the patients of Hojo's Asylum."

"Don't complain. No task is-"

"too hard for the Turks. Yeah yeah."

"Now, get to work!"

"Yes sir!" was all Cissnei said. As she closed the door, he didn't even hear her.


End file.
